Listening To The Rain
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: "They say when you listen to the sound of rain, you can hear them singing," She said holding out her umbrella to him, "They also can tell you that you're not alone." He hesitated, taking the hand she gave him, "We're not alone anymore... Naruto-kun."


**A/N:** Another romantic story with a little sadness splashed here and there, story by me because I'm listening to 'Listen to the rain' by Evanescence

**Summary:** -One-shot-"They say when you listen to the sound of rain, you can hear them singing," She said holding out her umbrella to him, "They also can tell you that you're not alone." He hesitated before taking her hand she gave him, "We're not alone anymore Naruto-kun…"

**Disclaimer:** Me do not own Naruto or Hinata...so sadly I just write fanfics TT,TT Boo hoh!

**

* * *

**

Listening To the Rain

_By_

_Evanescences Angel_

**Cover-** Hinata was standing in a meadow full of grass and flowers as she spins around in circles her hair flying in the wind and her face glittering in the lunar light. But if you look hard enough you could see her crying...

* * *

-Hinata pov

It was raining again that was for sure as the child exit the ninja academy frantically, splashing in mud ponds. Laughing and giggling as they slowly got soak before running to there parents who arrived and picked them up. My eyes followed them as they hugged their mom or dad and was welcome to the relief of an umbrella that their parents shared with them. I stood alone by the swing as misty fog push it gently against the breeze, I sighed a little sadly holding my dark purple umbrella to cover myself alone.

_**Listen listen**_**  
**_**Listen listen**_**  
**_**Listen listen**_**  
**_**Listen listen**_

I loved rain. It was a soothing sound and the way it drip and beat on the surface of anything made it sound… like it was singing. I hummed a little trying to match it with the rhythm of the rain. The gods crying once in a while was not bad, in fact everything lives for rain and without it the rhythms and life would exist. A small smile came to my face before I slowly began to spin around in circles as my now semi-long hair trail behind me in a rotation.

"Hm… hmmhmmm…hmmm…hmm… " I humbled before finally stopping, I giggled before I began to walk my way home.

Rain always seems to have a positive effect on me because it gives me back memories of my kaa-san… my mother. I smiled a little sadly, _Kaa-san_…

_**Listen listen listen listen**_**  
**_**Listen listen listen listen**_**  
**_**Listen listen listen listen**_**  
**_**Listen listen**_**  
**

-Flash

"_Hina-chan!" My mother called to me from the stairs, I was in the garden as I perked up happily being a 5-year-old child and ran towards her hugging her legs. She laughed and with each breath her indigo hair seems to bounce beautifully as I gave a cheesy smile at my mom. Her eyes were always gentle and never did they judge, her purple colored eyes with warm and motherly look to them. She was curretly wearing the tradional white robes of the Main Branch family but loosely wore around the waist of her ever growing stomach. She held my future sibling within her, and was due any day now. She stopped laughing but her loving smile still there "Hina-chan, I need to ask you something."_

"_Yes, kaa-san?" I said tilting my head to the side alittle my bangs falling to my face,_

_She held out her hand just a bit in front of me, and to my amazement a drop of rain fell to her hand, "Wow! How you do that?"_

"_It's raining Hina-chan." She said as rain began to pour gently upon the town and on the both of us, slowly getting us wet with each drop, "I want you to listen to each drop of rain and tell me what you hear."_

**Listen to each drop of rain listen listen  
Whispering secrets in vain listen listen  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
Their story before they hit ground  
**

_Doing as I was told, I closed my eyes and __concentrated __hard to the sound. I really couldn't make it out at first but it sound like, "Are they singing?"_

_Mom giggled again and held me in her arms as my head rest against my future sibling, "Yes, they are singing but you know what else?"_

"_What?"_

"_They are also telling a story, each drop is like a note, each note is a whispered secret, and each whispered secret is a part of there story…"_

_I grinned, "Wow momma! You're so smart! I wish I can be like you someday!"_

"_Hikari-sama! Hinata-sama!" Called a maid, "Hiashi-sama says please come in before you both catch a cold!"_

_My mom smiled taking my hand again and leading into the house again, "Hina-chan… I want you to become your own person that you can be proud of, okay?"_

_I blinked a little confused but I smiled, nodding happily, "Okay!"_

-Flash

"_Kaa-san!! Let me go!! Momma!!" I screamed frantically, fighting off the maids and servants who tried to stop me. I fought to a point where I bit one of there arms, causing them to let me go, and ran to my mother. I was crying as my father sat beside her with my newborn sister, still nameless, in his arms while holding mom's hand strongly. My mom was in the worse condition, her breath was shallow and she was a deadly pale instead of her normal peach color. I couldn't stop crying even as she looked at me,_

**Please don't let go,  
Can't we stay for a while?  
****It's just too hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain  
**

_"Hiashi-koi… name her Hanabi. Please." Her sweet voice as soft and weak, he nodded his eyes filed with tears but he refused to let them fall._

_"Hanabi… alright… Hikari…I-" Papa started but mama cut him off by shaking her head,_

_She faintly smiled, "You mustn't cry Hiashi-koi… live strong for the clan, right?"_

_"Y-Yes… I will…" He said back then her glaze turn back to me,_

_"Hina-chan… do you hear it now?" She asked me and I automatically knew what she was talking about, it was raining again but this the all of Konoha was raining, sadly, "I need to tell you something…"_

_Her breath hitched and turned shallow but she continued ignoring Papa and my concerning faces, "When you listen to the rain… I'll be singing with them now even though I won't be here… So Hina-chan don't ever feel like you're alone… I'm always with you especailly in the rain… because I-I'll sing a-an s-song just f-for you... O-okay?"_

_"Yes mommy… but please don't go!! Please!!" I cried out to her, sobbing so much my small body shook heavily, _**  
**

_"I love you all… Hiashi-koi, Hanabi, and Hina-chan…" Her voice fainted as her eyes finally closed when she stopped breathing. Papa tears cascade down his cheek holding a crying Hanabi tight within his hands unshame by sobbing as well. My cries filled the house as I continued to sob with each breath my body took._

-Flash

I smiled sadly at the thought of when she died, they said giving birth to Hanabi was to much for her body and as a result she died. I never blame Hanabi at all for it but I can't say the same for her. She blames herself daily for what happened to mother though I constantly angue with her about that daily as well. I giggled as I remember Hanabi pouting at me when I said she was being a guilty about it. I tighten my hold on the umrbella I held in my hand as I thought of taking the long way home to continue to listen to the rain.

**Listen listen listen listen listen  
****Listen to the rain.  
Weeping  
Ooh ooh oh oh oh oh  
Ooh ooh oh oh oooh  
**

-Normal

As the 15-year-old kunoichi chunnin walked down a long road, empty for people, someone else was listening to the rain as well. Konoha's favorite blond shinobi sat unusually grave in front of the monument of Shinobi DIA. His headband was place on his side leaving his messy blond hair wild and wet as it cliched to his face. At his feet, laid a white lily and beside the other a 'Make-out Paradise' book. He stared up at the crying sky his azure eyes dull and sad matching the sky outlook completely,

"Heh." He gave a quiet a bitter laugh, "I still can't beileve it… Ero-Seninn… he's…"

His voice cracked a little as he continued to stare at the names of each person that ha fallen in battle, always ending at Jiraiya's name. Naruto never did like Ero-Seninn for his perverted behavior but… They trained together for three years, fought together, laughed together, and Jiraiya in his own weird way was like family to Naruto. Like a grandfather or father period that look out and cared about him even though he did treated him like a stupid little, annoying- the list could go on and on by Jiraiya complaining…

But he missed it though; he missed that stupid, good-for-nothing pervert. He snickered at the memory of him being caught in the women's bathhouse, "I remember he even came home with bruises everywhere and make up on his face!"

His laugher died as they came, it was silences as he began remembering memories he finished him could take back. Behind him as he sat though another figure passed, her long indigo hair trailed behind her as she came to an irrupted stop, her lavender eyes widen in surprise,

'Naruto-kun?' She thought as she stop her journey home and stared at the blonds back, her presents still unknown to him. Suddenly, he growled and began to punch the ground furiously, again and again till a point where she saw blood on his knuckles. She gasped running to stop him but he did before she could, crying out,

"Damnit!!" Naruto yelled to the sky, she could now see clearly that he was crying as rain mix with them, her glaze turned sorrowful, "Why!! He didn't have to die!! DAMNIT!!"

**I stand alone in the storm listen listen  
Suddenly sweet words take form listen listen  
Hurry, they say, for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you**

He stopped as his head face the sky with a glare tears still pouring down his face. She couldn't take it and reached out her umbrella to shelter him; his eyes widen as he spun around still seated on the ground, and gasped seeing her sad face, "H-Hinata!"

"H-Hi Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in her usual stutter as he continued to stare at her in shock,

"How much did you…?" He asked as she frowned sadly her eyes downcast,

"A-all of I-it…" She replied, Naruto didn't know how to respond seeing as he couldn't tell her an excuse "Naruto-kun… y-you shoul-."

"Nande, Hinata?" He said his eyes covered with his bangs, "Why? Why did he have to die?"

"…I-I can't answer t-that Naruto-kun," She said and continued, "I-I use to ask m-myself that when k-kaa-san died… But I'm l-luckily I guess…"

He raised his head in surprise her umbrella still sheltering, "Luckily?"

She smiled sadly and repeated the words of her mother, "It's r-raining. N-Naruto-kun… I want y-you to listen to e-each drop of r-rain and tell me w-what you h-hear."

He looked surprised because Hinata never really started conservation with him before but he open his ears to the sound, "I don't know really… but in a way, it feels like a song…"

"T-They say w-when you listen to t-the sound of r-rain, you can h-hear them s-singing," She said holding out her umbrella to him, "T-that each person t-that is beloved t-to you are s-saying something to y-you… the beloved o-ones that are n-no longer in this w-word…"

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered out her name as a blush came upon her face,

"G-gomen... I'm ranting… I should go-."

"Thank you…" He said with a small grin that as wide as his usual one but big enough to make her heart flutter, "Can you tell me what else there saying…?"

She smiled as her she slowly gave her hand in hopes he would take it, "T-They also c-can tell y-you that you're not a-alone." He hesitated before taking her hand she gave him, "W-We're not a-alone anymore N-Naruto-kun…"

"I always thought that rain also connects the one thing that can never touch," He said as she lifted him off the ground him picking up his headband and leaving the book and flower behind, "The Sky and the Earth…"

**You may feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain  
**

"I-I sometimes w-wish that I can b-be like rain… to c-connect the hearts o-of others…" She muttered her thoughts aloud staring at the sky, Naruto, however, stared at her with a grin,

"You already do, Hinata." He said as she smiled with a blush, and as they she did the rain slowly began to stop. They both looked up at the sky and grinned when they saw the sky take a beautiful and stunning azure color, and the gray cloud turn white once again. Hinata gasped when she saw a rainbow appearing the sky, as Naruto grinned again but they stared as each color of that rainbow reflected in her eyes. He stared at her eyes as they stared at the sky

"And sometimes I think when the raining finally stops… and when a rainbow appears…" He said as she turned to him, "You also find something at the end of it that you can't replace…"

"I-I think s-so too… Naruto-kun…" She said as his hand led her to sown the road,

"Come on, Hinata! To say my thanks lets go to the Ramen Restaurant!" He said his foxily grin coming upon his face. Hinata fluster as she held her umbrella under her left arm as Naruto pulled her along with her right hand, '_Like a date!!_' She screamed in her mind, blushing like mad,

As the two took off down the road to the ramen place, two transparent figures watch them from the trees. A male figure lending against a tree his arms crossed in front of him, with a grin on his face. The female figure with a dress and white wings forming from her back smiled, "Jiraiya… we taught them well, didn't we?"

He chuckled, "You might have, not so much me… The brat wouldn't get any of my teaching through that thick head of his… But at the least he picks up on the tip to pick up girls! I remember when Hiashi and Minato fought all the time over you, Hikari!"

She laughed, "Thankfully, even though on the same squad team, they didn't kill each other and Minato-kun began to like Kushina-chan!"

"Heh. Brings back memories… I should talk to him when we get back about how much Naruto has grown…" He said getting off the tree, she nodded,

"Yeah, we better go… they're awaiting us already… Bye Hina-chan…" Hikari whispered before fading out of slight in a white glow,

Jiraiya turned his head and grin, "Good luck, brat…fulfill your dream and become a great Hokage... one that will make your dad and me proud of... See ya in a couple of decades…Heh. Gotta tell him that joke some day…"

With that, he turned around and faded from existences with a white glow only leaving trees as there witness…

**Ooh ooh oh oh oh oh  
Ooh ooh oh oh oooh...**

**_Listen..._  
**

**_Owari_**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I been in a writers block for a while now and I'm writing one-shots to get out of it... I wrote this in a funny, sad and romantic way so yeah... review please! P.S. I got the information for Naruto sites and the manga since Jiraiya died and I have yet to see Naruto true reaction... poor Naru-kun!! Minato Namikazee is Naruto's real father and Kushina Uzumaki is his real mother, read the manga! The things I did make up is Hinat's mom Hikari Hyuuga, which in my opinion is how she died. TT,TT sad...

If you did get some of the parts when Naruto says rain connects things that can never touch, that means like Hinata and his relationship. They never really connected until just now in the rain because they both lost someone. And when Hinata wants to connect the hearts of others, she wants to be useful and make her mom proud of who she is. And finally when Naruto said whne the rain stops and a rainbow appears, after the pain of sorrows, happiness will come in time with something that can help righten your world.

Wow... thats deep lol!

**Me:** Review my story and you get a cookie! COOKIES!!"

**Kira:** No comment.

**_Words to know:_**

Kaa-san - Mother

Koi - Love

Nande- Why

Gomen-Sorry


End file.
